


I've Never Seen You Without Them

by Krasimer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Just two people in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird, Carlos thinks, to be completely unsure of what his boyfriend actually looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Seen You Without Them

It's weird, Carlos thinks, to be completely unsure of what his boyfriend actually looks like.

Some days, Cecil's eyes are a bright blue color. The color of the sky that Carlos grew up underneath, with not a single cloud in the sky. Those are the days he finds himself holding his boyfriend's gaze longer, a somewhat confused smile on his face and a soft buzzing noise in his head.

Speaking of eyes: Sometimes there are three of them. Two in the normal spots, one in the middle of his forehead. 

Occasionally, there's six of them. There was a day he once caught a glimpse of those six, and all of them were that bright, clear, blue. Once, he saw Cecil with a face full of eyes, nothing else. It had only been there for a moment before the 'Normal' image settled back in. The slender, unassuming, average height man he knew was always what he saw when he looked directly at him.

They'd been on a date when he saw the wings for the first time.

Cecil had stopped, stretched his arms out above his head, and then there had been a pair of bat-like wings stretching out above his head as well.

If he had been asked, Carlos would have said that it felt like his jaw was going to come off.

Cecil, on the other hand, had just made a pleased little noise and hooked their fingers back together, humming quietly as they continued walking again. Behind him, twitching in the soft breeze, just barely in the corner of Carlos's eye, the wings he had seen were still there.

They're sometimes wrapped around him when Cecil leans over his shoulder and hugs him, warm and comfortable. Both of them watch the reactions of whatever scientific thing that Carlos happens to be working on at that moment, Cecil's wings fluttering. Sharp teeth digging softly into the skin of his shoulder as Cecil almost purrs in delight.

On occasion, they'll wake up together and he'll roll over and he'll wrap an arm around Cecil's waist and then the exposed skin of the man in bed with him will be a different color than he's used to. Sometimes purple, sometimes green, sometimes more normal tones, Cecil never looks quite the same.

His nose will sometimes look shorter, wider, thinner, rounder. When he notices the differences, Carlos leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the tip of it, dragging Cecil out of whatever he's saying at the time and making him giggle.

It's endearing to know that he's the cause of that laughter.

Sometimes there's tentacles. 

They'll be in their bedroom, Cecil's hands will be in his hair and tugging softly, it'll all be going well, and then...

Suddenly, Carlos will be feeling something sliding across his shoulders, or around his neck, and he'll stop for a moment and look up, meeting the now-purple eyes of his boyfriend. 

Whose hands are still wrapped in the hair on Carlos's head.

Pupils blown wide and all-encompassing, Cecil will whimper, tug a little more at his hair, and then whine out the syllables of his name, long and drawn out. With a grin, Carlos goes back to what he was doing, only after biting softly at the delicate part of Cecil's inner thigh. (And those are always the best nights.)

For example, Carlos thinks as he plays with Cecil's hair, this is exactly what I mean. 

Today, Cecil's skin is a light spring green, there's a small trail of scales along his jaw, and his hair is a darker green, reaching to the middle of his back. His ears, poking through the mass of hair, are pointed and delicate looking. The spaces between his fingers are webbed, like he's supposed to be living in the water. On his neck, opening and closing as he breathes, there's a set of gills. Wrapped around Carlos's ankle is a tail, with a soft tuft of hair on the end. If it starts twitching, Carlos will wake Cecil up, because it's pressed against the bottom of his foot, right where he's dangerously ticklish. 

"Carlos?" he murmurs sleepily, rolling over slightly and opening his (now yellow-gold) eyes. "Is anything the matter?"

Shaking his head, Carlos grins, the goofy sort of grin of a man deeply in love. "No." he leans down and kisses the gills before he stretches back up and nuzzles their noses together. "Nothing at all."

The smile that Cecil gives him almost blinds him with how brilliant it is. "Good morning, lovely, amazing Carlos."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon and I'm tired of dealing with the fandom being asshats about what Cecil looks like.


End file.
